This invention relates to a new and useful bicycle cover.
When bicycles are parked such as at home, at school, or other places, or are being transported on bicycle carriers, they are exposed to the weather and thus are subjected to deterioration of their finish and mechanical parts. It is known heretofore to place a bag-like cover over bicycles or the like when they are not being used but such covers are deficient in many respects. For example, these covers will not remain in place on the bicycle under strong wind conditions, such as when being transported on a bicycle carrier, unless they are hand tied in place which of course is very inconvenient. Also, prior covers make no provision for folding them or otherwise reducing them into a compact package for carrying especially on the bicycle itself. Further yet, provision has not been made to protect the handlebars.